Hensepyth Micia Juvela
Appearance A slender girl with a lithe frame, Juvela is noted most often for her black singlet outfit and stirrup socks that come up to her knees. White designs adorn the hood and back of the outfit, giving the entire ensemble the look of being a dragon clamping its jaws around her noggin. She, like everyone else that is a native to Aevervahs, has a dark complexion. And like all of the noble families of the island, has a platinum taupe colored hair. Amber eyes rest in her skull and a set of pointed ears on the sides of her head. Her most notable feature though is a segmented and mechanical tail tipped off with a bladed spade, hooked directly into her body. Personality Bubbly and effervescent like a soda, Juvela is an overly sweet girl with a whimiscal nature about her, prone to getting distracted by some of the simplest of things. Combine that with her nature to consider many things a game, she can be considered a little naive. However, she is not without a sense of responsibility, Juvela has shown many times in the past that she is very aware of her surroundings and will fight when she has to or put her foot down as it is called for. She cares deeply for her big brother Jakobi, some arguing that she might have some form of complex for him, as her attention for a battle will always spark up whenever he attempts another escape to get him off of the island, viewing any pirates that take him as thieves and criminals that are doing nothing but trying to ruin her family. Relationships Family Hensepyth Family Juvela loves to spend time with her two big brothers, enough that Llemaign can often view her as a deterrent from his duties, but always manages to get her way and spend time with her bigger brother. With her mother and father she's always zooming around the room like a cartoon to explain to them how her day was going, and she is often protected by her mother and father more than she should be, even though she always slips away from her protective guard. When it comes to Jakobi she is overly protective of him due to his nature and happiness to play a game or two with her. The one time that Jakobi was able to break away from the island for even the shortest amount of time, Juvela sunk the pirate ship on her own that he tried to stowaway on, thinking that the men were trying to take her big brother away. Equipment Mechanical gauntlets: As part of her cybernetics and desire to try and fight and help out, Juvela has received two large gauntlets which are about as large as her body when combined together. These gauntlets are equipped with a number of features such as air-compressor fired cables to latch on to and pull things over, or the gauntlets themselves can be used as flails with this method. Mechanical tail: Her main mode of combat blends with her mechanical tail, bringing in the plates and blades on it to interact with things in a normal environment and wielding it like a deadly scorpion tail when in the heat of a fight. Powers and abilities Physical abilities Often hailed as the fastest on her island, Juvela is already quick on her feet lugging those massive gauntlets of hers around, but without them on and her cybernetic tail extension, she's more than able to outrun even the flying insects of the island. Her strength is nothing to be scoffed at either, easily able to lift two gauntlets that are heavier than her body in weight and just the same amount of mass as her body has or larger. Cybernetics At some point in her life, Juvela needed to be outfitted with an electronic spine, along with her arms and legs. Not many people know the reason for this but thanks to these cybernetics she is able to move her body in a much more flexible and coordinated manner. Haki Kenbunshoku haki: Called Will of the Tree on Aevervahs, Juvela is able to sense the presence of many around her, those close to her at an even farther range up to fifty miles away. Though she is not able to use it as much for avoiding attacks unless they are absolutely fatal, Juvela often uses this form of Haki to track down her brothers wherever they may go. History Early Life Childhood Born the last child out of three, Juvela was the baby of the family, her brother Jakobi five years older than her while Llemaign had nearly eleven years on her. Often overprotected as the only female child of the family, Juvela got her first taste of action later in her life as a means of trying to save Jakobi. When she was able to, she was more of a handful than could be perceived, having inhuman strength even for her age. She didn't care about fighting though, she just wanted to spend time with her amazing big brothers. Jakobi always making time to play a game with her thanks to their similar age, Llemaign else-while acting like her protector and working toward his goal (at the time) of being the next heir to the throne of the island. When she was nine years old, jakobi had made a brave and bold attempt at escape, as he always did, but this time, Juvela could sense just what was going on by some means. She took after him, grabbing the nearest weapon that she could and threw herself onto the boat where Jakobi was hiding away in the supplies. Thinking he was being kidnapped, she fought tooth and nail, having her arms and legs irreparably damaged in the process, to save Jakobi. After the ordeal, Jakobi took her back to the island, where she would receive treatment and her new skeletal limbs. Trivia *her character image is STRength from the Black Rock Shooter series. Roleplay Library Links to sessions that Jakobi has been involved in will be linked here.